Resonance Band
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Maka, Soul, Black Star y Kid estaban muy aburridos, pero una gran idea surge por la cabeza de la rubia ceniza, por lo que terminan formando su propia banda de rock alternativo. (Incluye el tema Bridges de Courage My Love


**Hola mis lectoras, soy Romi les vengo con un nuevo One Shot de Soul Eater, Letito no pudo presentarles el fic porque tuvo problemas así que mi meister me mandó para que yo lo conduzca. En este fic Maka, Soul, Black Star y Death the Kid deciden formar su propia banda de rock alternativo.**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya que fue creado por Atsusi Okubo, pero el fic y la trama de la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Resonance Band**

En una cálida tarde en Death City algo no andaba bien, en el apartamento de Soul y Maka, se encontraban Black Star y Death the Kid de visita, ya que Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty estaban de compras, estaban muy aburridos, hasta que la chica de los ojos jade tiene una idea, se va a su habitación a buscar su guitarra para poder tocarla y quitar su aburrimiento.

—Ey chicos escuchen esto— la rubia ceniza sonrió una vez terminada su frase y de repente la melodía de la guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sonar levantando el ánimo a los 3 muchachos, que quedaban cada vez más sorprendidos con los movimientos de dedos que Maka le daba a las cuerdas de ese instrumento, toca tan bien.

—Wow Maka, eres una excelente guitarrista—la elogió Kid.

—Y no solo eso, también canta muy bien—dijo Soul con su sonrisa de tiburón.

— ¿Oye Soul tú sabes tocar la guitarra? —le preguntó Black Star.

—Si por supuesto que sé, no solo toco el piano.

—Soul quiero que ahora el guitarrista seas tú—Maka le había pasado la guitarra.

El peliblanco comenzó a mover sus dedos en las cuerdas del instrumento musical, de repente la melodía de la guitarra comenzó a escucharse en la sala, también tocaba muy bien.

—Los dos son geniales, pero ninguno toca tan bien como el gran Ore-Sama—el ego del ninja volvió a presentarse aturdiendo a los demás.

—Pues muy bien, haber toca—El chico de los ojos rojos le pasó la guitarra a su peli azulado amigo.

El ninja comienza a tocar el instrumento, que no lo hacía nada mal, tocaba excelente, lo cual dejaba al joven shinigami completamente pasmado.

—Jeje, no ven el gran yo toca perfecto, ¿y tú rayitas? ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? — Black Star le preguntó con un tono de burla.

—Mira asimétrico si bien yo no toco ese instrumento, yo lo que toco perfectamente es la batería, porque son más simétricas que las guitarras.

— ¿A si? —Soul hizo un gesto de burla—en mi cuarto hay una batería, quiero que vayas la toques y nos impresiones.

—Bien, se los demostraré.

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Soul y Kid observa la batería, sin dudarlo mucho toma las baquetas y comenzó a tocar sorprendiendo a los otros 3 chicos, quién diría que el joven shinigami que conserva su semblante serio y noble fuera un excelente y salvaje baterista.

—Tocas muy cool.

—rayitas sí que eres muy bueno con esos palitos.

—wow Kid tocas muy bien.

De repente a Maka se le prende un foco, es decir que tiene una idea, una que obviamente le gustó a los demás.

—Kid sabe tocar la batería, Black Star, Soul y yo somos guitarristas, chicos ¿qué tal si formamos nuestra propia banda?

— ¡Maka eres una genio, sería una muy buena idea! —respondieron los tres chicos al unísono

—Maka podrías ser guitarrista y vocalista a la vez, ya que tienes una voz hermosa, muchos vocalistas cantan tocando un instrumento—el alago de la guadaña hizo que la peli ceniza se sonrojara.

—Pues sí, no sería mala idea—fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Oye Soul tú podrías escribir las letras de nuestras canciones—le dijo Black Star.

—Pues intentaré, si es posible lo haré con la ayuda de Maka ¿no?

—Por supuesto, yo te ayudo.

**Al día siguiente en el Shibusen**

Black Star y Kid estaban hablando en los pasillos de la academia, y Soul con Maka se hacen presentes, el peli blanco tenía una hoja escrita.

—Chicos aquí tenemos escrita nuestra primera letra, me esforcé junto con Maka para escribirla.

Los dos técnicos le echan un vistazo a la letra, de repente hicieron un gesto de satisfacción.

—El gran ore-sama dice que la letra está perfecta.

—Buen trabajo chicos, está muy bien.

—Gracias—respondieron los jóvenes escritores.

— ¿Y cuándo nos juntaremos para ensayar las músicas de nuestra banda? —la pregunta del joven Shinigami llamó la atención de cierto profesor zombi, quien muy interesado en lo que acaba de escuchar se acerca a los 4 chicos.

— ¿Así que tienen su propia banda de rock? —preguntó Sid.

—Pues, si profesor Sid, pero recién estamos empezando—respondió Maka.

—Pues que bien chicos, yo quiero ayudarlos a ser el compositor de sus canciones si es que me lo permiten claro

Maka, Soul, Black Star y Kid se miraron por unos segundos y después decidieron dar una respuesta positiva.

—Claro que lo dejamos ser nuestro compositor—la rubia ceniza sonrió.

—Perfecto, bien díganme la estructura de su banda.

—Yo seré la vocalista y primera guitarrista.

—Yo segundo guitarrista.

—Yo tercer guitarrista.

—Y yo seré el baterista.

—Excelente chicos, pues muy bien, quiero leer su primera letra—Soul le pasa la hoja escrita, Sid la lee para después subir el pulgar en positivo— ¿quieren ir hoy a mi apartamento a las 8 de la noche para empezar a componer el tema?

—Claro ahí estaremos.

—Lleven sus instrumentos musicales.

Los 4 chicos asintieron.

**En el apartamento de Sid a las 8 de la noche.**

La nueva banda juvenil ya se encontraba practicando, la composición de su primera canción fue un éxito, con la ayuda de Sid, el nuevo grupo iba perfecto y así ya pasaron 3 semanas todas las noches en el apartamento del zombi, Soul, Maka, Black Star y Kid con la ayuda de su compositor, ya iban sacando más de 6 canciones por el momento, Maka era una excelente vocalista y Soul la acompañaba en el coro, eran todo una verdadera banda de rock alternativo, pero les faltaba algo, su grupo necesitaba un nombre oficial.

— ¿Cómo le llamaremos a nuestra banda? —preguntó Soul.

—No lo sé, estaba pensando en eso—respondió Maka

—El gran ore-sama no sabe cómo llamar a nuestra banda.

—Pues espero que sea un nombre simétrico.

—Resonance Band—los 4 chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sid, quien era el que dio el nombre— ¿qué opinan?

— ¡Perfecto! —respondieron al unísono

—Pues muy bien, creo que ya es hora de que den su primer concierto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nuestro primer concierto? —preguntó Soul algo atónito.

—Son una excelente banda de rock alternativo, sería bueno que todo Death City los oiga.

—Pues…si tiene razón profesor Sid pero ¿cuándo será? —preguntó el chico de los ojos ambar.

—Dentro de dos semanas hay un festival en el Shibusen, puede tocar ahí.

Los 4 adolescentes se miraron y finalmente asintieron.

—Pues muy bien, ahora mismo voy a anotarlos para que participen, enserio el público se sorprenderá y mucho.

Pasaron los días y los chicos se juntaban ya a solar y ensayaban sus canciones, se esforzaban para que su primer concierto, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto ya que querían darle la sorpresa a todos, Maka y Soul buscaron una forma de convencer a Chrona a que vaya al festival, al igual que Black Star a Tsubaki y Kid a Liz y Patty, lo lograron.

Finalmente el día del festival llegó, todos se encontraban esparcidos en el público, mientras tanto Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty estaban sentadas en la tribuna.

—¿Dónde están Maka, Soul, Black Star y Kid? —preguntó Tsubaki a sus tres amigas.

—N-no l-lo s-sé Tsubaki—respondió Chrona.

—La verdad es que Kid salió de la mansión rápidamente—agregó Liz.

De lejos se encontraban Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jackeline, Kilik, Bob of Fire y Bob of Thunder.

Mientras tanto atrás del escenario se encontraba cierto grupo musical muy nerviosos los cuatro miembros, claro sería su primer concierto en el que tocarían al público, estaban bien preparados.

Maka llevaba puesto un jeans azul, una remera violeta con un corazón negro, zapatillas negras, y también pulseras negras.

Soul tenía una playera azul, una jeans negro y zapatillas azules.

Black Star traía una remera color verde oscuro, un jeans negro y zapatillas negras.

Kid estaba vestido con una chomba blanca, una camisa manga corta color negro, jeans azul y zapatillas negras.

—Qué nervios—decía Maka.

—Ojalá salga todo bien—habló Soul.

—El gran ore-sama cree que nos saldrá estupendo—trató de alentar Black Star.

—Espero que si—añadió Kid

—Calma chicos—intervino Sid—va a salir muy bien, todo el personal del Shibusen hasta Shinigami-Sama lo sabe y están muy contentos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Maka.

—Así es, solo confíen en que todo saldrá muy bien.

De pronto ya era el turno de ellos, los cuatro chicos se posicionaron, en el escenario que por el momento se encontraba oscuro, cada uno con su respectivo instrumento musical conectado a un parlante.

En ese entonces Marie comienza a presentar a la nueva banda.

—A continuación en este escenario tocarán por primera vez una banda de rock alternativo formada hace un mes, este será su primer concierto en público, son alumnos del Shibusen, demos un fuerte aplauso a Resonance Band, integrada por Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star y Death the Kid.

Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz y Patty se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso, de repente las luces del escenario iluminan a los cuatros chicos, se ganaron fuertes aplausos, y ese entonces Maka dice…

—1,2,3,4—Y comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos musicales ganando fuertes gritos de público que estaban entusiasmados, y la rubia ceniza comienza a cantar.

**Bridges:**

**I wish you could see****  
****The bridge that leads from you to me****  
****But every time you try to cross****  
****You always manage to get lost****  
****I've been waiting patiently****  
****For you to come and find me but****  
****This is hide and seek in the dark****  
****And now it seems you've left your mark on me.****This will never change****  
****It's funny how we both grew up the same****You've had one too many second chances****  
****And i can't wait around for you to make up your mind****  
****Without a second glance you left me stranded****  
****I climbed i slipped i fell but at least i tried****  
****If you turn your back, i'll burn that bridge****My whole life is on repeat****  
****Pursuing you as you retreat****  
****I should have known you'd never stick around****  
****When every bridge i ever built falls down****  
****Can't keep waiting patiently****  
****You'll never come and find me, well****  
****This is hide and seek in the dark****  
****And now it seems you've left your mark on me.****You will never change****  
****It's funny how you'll always up the same****  
****I won't look back you'll never see me again****You've had one too many second chances****  
****And i can't wait around for you to make up your mind****  
****Without a second glance you left me stranded****  
****I climbed i slipped i fell but at least i tried****  
****If you turn your back, i'll burn that bridge****You've had one too many second chances****  
****And i can't wait around for you to make up your mind****  
****Without a second glance you left me stranded****  
****I climbed i slipped i fell but at least i tried****  
****If you turn your back, i'll burn that bridge**

Una vez que terminaron de tocar su primera canción en público, todos comenzaron a gritar bien fuerte, a silbar y a gritarles que toquen otra más, las 4 chicas estaban contentas por sus amigos y también querían una canción más.

Los chicos comenzaron a tocar otra canción más y así fue como la banda de Maka, Soul, Black Star y Kid comenzaron a tocar en varios recitales, ganando cada vez más y más fama.

* * *

Así concluye este One-Shot, las dejo con la autora.

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció el fic? La letra de la música se llama Bridges y la canta una banda canadiense llamada Courage My Love acá les dejo el link para que la escuchen creo que les va a gustar (supongo) watch?v=7N4ARiSswQo

¿Es mucho pedir reviews? Please.


End file.
